Sechs Arme/Personality and Relationships
Personality Sechs is rather an odd one as well, Sechs is a gangster, but he seems to be more of a business man rather than a gangster. During his time as the runner of the fight clubs, he seemed to have worried about the money he would rake in. He showed no compassion nor mercy to anyone, this was shown when one of the fighters were very weak and couldn’t go on. He had told his underlings to take care of the guy out back, so as such he had shown the classic gangster like style. But since he had joined the Zwei triads and then them turning into the Zwei pirates. His personality has changed to a degree, he now is their shipwright and naturally he thinks of the ship as a work of art and hates if one insults it. But Sechs does seem to have the brains of the crew, generally seeing a battle as a game, and often played around with the opponent too much because he preferred to have fun seeing the opponent struggle. So he seems to enjoy seeing suffering from others and add to insult to injure he will add a sarcastic comment to them. He mocks them in their suffering, so having arrogances about him. Even during his days as the ring leader of the fight club, he enjoyed watching the fights and even betting on some himself. Of course he is a cheat and more of a conman so he had taken most of the profit for himself. Greedy traits and doing anything for a profit, but another not so favorable quality about Sechs is the fact is his pride in him being a spider-tribe member. He often addresses most opponents and other as loser or trash, thinking very little and seems to have little faith in humans, excluding his allies. He thinks that he and his race are the greatest specie in the world, so this does reflect in battle. He often boasts about he is able to climb walls and many other amazing abilities, due to the fact that he is one of these creatures. But he can’t stand trash talk about him, his crew or his race, this was seen whenever he had encountered Smoker. Smoker had insulted the spider-tribe, saying he could squash them with his boot and he wouldn’t care less. So his pride got the best of him and he jumped right into battle, thus often ill-preparing him for battle. Relationships Zwei Crew Among the Zwei crew, since they have been together for years. He has gained a great respect for the members and a sense of loyalty to them, much like Warts has. Sechs seems hate traitors among the gang and does smell them out, so as such the lesser members do have a degree of the fear for him and the other elite members. This is out of the powers they have and that fact that Sechs seems to be cruel and doesn't care how long his games take. So as such, he hates to see the crew to be in a weak state and is protective of them, because he often commented that this gang has been together for so long they are almost a family. Zwei D. Köpfe Sechs has the up most respect for his captain and leader of the gang, he seems to do as ordered by Zwei. Zwei also seems to use only Sechs mind for strategy in order to defeat his opponents and how to combat Mutira when they get their chance. Zwei has praised Sechs for his loyalty over the years and how he is able to smell out traitors among the gang. Spider-Tribe Since he naturally seems to have a great sense of pride in his roots, Sechs is loyal to the spider-tribe as well. He seems to have a certain air of respect for his father and mother, who had passed away sadly. He often comments on how the spider-tribe is the best, but sadly some members of the tribe do look down on Sechs and his current path that he is taking. Enemies Smoker It would have appeared that in the past that Smoker was either under cover or such, attending one of the fights Sechs was running. Smoker during one of the matches grow angry at just how the fighters were being treated and ended up turning into smoke. Making his way to where Sechs was sitting and attacks him, of course Smoker did when this fight. But Sechs wants revenge on Smoker for what had happened, now a days Smoker addressed Sechs as a walking spider freak. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages